


Do I Know You

by badgirlshenanigans



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgirlshenanigans/pseuds/badgirlshenanigans
Summary: I saw you trying to hit the “door close” button in the elevator but I made it in and then I pushed every single button to make you later for work, but now we’re stuck in this fucking elevator as it stops at every single floor and I don’t know what to say other than “you started it” AU





	Do I Know You

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not become a bunch of Octaven one shots.

“How the fuck are you still sleeping right now? Raven you need to get up!”

Raven huffs dragging her comforter above her head in an attempt to drown out her roommate’s voice,” unless you’re dying or our house is on fire get out of my room Griffin”. This doesn’t seem to dissuade the blonde, who waits approximately two seconds before ripping her covers away forcing Raven’s eyes open into what she hopes is an intimidating scowl. Clarke looks unimpressed hands propped up on her hips like some disapproving motherly figure. She probably would’ve cracked a joke if she wasn’t so irritated about the interruption to her sleep. 

“First of all it’s my day off and the last thing I want is to be awake before noon but your alarms have been blaring for the last hour and clearly you were fine with ignoring them so desperate times. Besides don’t you have some big life changing presentation today”?

It takes a moment for the words to sink into her sleep addled brain and she reaches for her phone trying to process how she’d slept through 6 alarms. Her alarms that had been set for 7 which can’t be possible because it’s 8 in the morning. Meaning she needs to be out the door in the next ten minutes if she wants to have any chance of making it to work on time.

“Fuck”, she sits up groaning at the dull throb that echoes through her leg.. Leave it up to her injury to flare up on the one day she can’t take her time. Clarke’s disapproving scowl eases a bit and she nods towards the bathroom,” go shower I’ll pick out your clothes and get you some coffee and food to take with you”.

“Have I ever mentioned that if Lexa wasn’t in the picture I would totally wife you Griffin”, she hesitates only long enough to press a kiss to Clarke’s cheek ignoring her eye rolling before limping into the bathroom. 

\-----------------------------------

Thanks to Clarke somehow she’s managed to make up for lost time. All of which is lost when she realizes some asshole picked today of all days to steal her assigned spot like there isn’t a sign with her name on it literally posted on the wall in front of the spot.. After what feels like a marathon she manages to enter the building, the powers that be giving her the blessing of not having to wait for an elevator for once. Most likely because by most standards she was late. So who can really blame her when she holds down the close doors button. Had she noticed the brunette entering the building she probably wouldn’t have continued to do so. Actually given that it was the same brunette she’d been checking out for the better part of the month she probably would’ve pushed the button twice as hard. The last thing she needed was something else raising her blood pressure this morning. 

Of course that would’ve been far too easy and instead there’s suddenly someone diving into the elevator making Raven jump. Someone who’s leveling Raven with a murderous glare. Except Raven’s far more interested in the owner’s gorgeous sapphire eyes than her scowl.. Raven who is still holding the close door button mouth finally putting two and two together,” I wasn’t-”. Whatever excuse she was going to come up with falls on deaf ears as the girl, without breaking eye contact drags her hand across the control panel lighting up every floor button like a goddamn Christmas tree. Whatever apology she had intended to issue dies in her throat instead her eyes narrowing into a matching glare,” are you fucking kidding me?” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

“This is your fault you know that right”?

The question is punctuated by yet another ding as the doors shuffle open. Raven huffs continuing her intent focus on the ceiling of the elevator. She’d learned by floor three that glaring at the other girl was accomplishing nothing except weakening her resolve. After all she was gorgeous and despite her irritation Raven was… well Raven. It was the kind of beautiful that you see in the front of a magazine and write off as airbrushing to make yourself feel better. The kind of hot that normally she would’ve appreciated without a moment of hesitation. Of course now was far from the normal circumstances,” and how exactly is this my fault”? 

“Well if you had just waited for the doors to shut like any normal human being I wouldn’t have felt compelled to press every button on this elevator in retaliation. We probably would’ve already reached our floors and could’ve gone about our merry way”. 

Gritting her teeth she exhales forcefully trying to reign in her irritation before leveling her gaze on the other woman,” I didn’t even see you behind me. If I had I probably wouldn’t have held the button, but this has been the morning from hell so I’m sorry that I was a little preoccupied trying to make up for the shit show I’ve had to work through to get here”.

The words seem to surprise her counterpart and she stares Raven down as if she’s trying to decipher whether the statement is true or not. Raven simply shrugs eyes finding the ceiling again,” I’m supposed to be presenting to the CEO today but considering the pace that this elevators moving I’ll be surprised if I get to my office before dinner”. 

“I might actually have a solution for that”. 

Raven’s eyes dart down trying to play off the desperation that’s blossoming in her chest,” you’re serious?”

Before the elevator doors can fully shut the girl’s foot flicks forcing them to shudder open again,” Come on”. 

Raven can’t help but hesitate wondering if this is simply another ploy to further hinder her day. The girl seems to sense this taking her decision out of the equation gently by grasping Raven’s wrist and tugging her forward. Normally she would’ve assaulted the other girl for even thinking about touching her without asking. Something stops her from reacting and instead she decides to follow her lead. It isn’t like she has much to lose anyways.

The other girl leads her down a maze of hallways that Raven couldn’t navigate if she tried. In fact she’s pretty confident that she’s only ever been to her floor and the ground floor. Eventually they end up in front of identical elevator doors. Minus the fancy keypad on the wall next to the doors. 

“Wait a second. You’re telling me that there’s a backup elevator that you knew about the whole time? So you stayed on the other one just to watch me suffer through all 20 floors”?

The other girl flushes and shrugs keying a code into the elevator before offering a sheepish smile,” okay so maybe I was being petty. I’m not exactly proud of my little outburst but this’ll get you wherever you need to go. Just keep it between us that I let you use this. Indra would kill me if she knew I was letting strangers into her elevator”.

“Wait, Indra as in CEO of the company Indra”, as if today could get any worse. The hot girl who she’d pissed off knew the one person who was deciding her future in the company. Knew her well enough to have the code to her private elevator. 

She shrugs like it isn’t some incredible news and steps into the elevator pulling Raven with her,” yeah she’s my- well she’s my mom. I guess I should probably introduce myself. I’m Octavia Bl-”.

“Blake. Holy fuck I’m an idiot”, Octavia’s giving her an amused look and Raven wishes not for the first time that the ground would swallow her up ending this awful day. Of course the girl was Indra’s daughter. They’d all gotten an email about the future CEO of the company being around this last month Raven had just assumed she’d never seen her. 

“You know usually when someone introduces themselves it’s polite to return the favor.”

Raven rolls her eyes tugging her wrist from Octavia’s grip before offering a smile of her own,” and usually I make a girl buy me dinner before I let her hold my hand. I guess we’re doing everything backwards. I’m Raven Reyes, not that my last name is as relevant”. 

Octavia perks up offering a more genuine smile and Raven wonders how it’s possible for the simply action to make it feel like the oxygens been sucked out of the room. Still it’s impossible not to return the sentiment when Octavia reaches out and grabs her hand shaking it properly.

“Well I’d say it’s nice to meet you but I’ve gotta say it’s been a little rough. Although it looks like you might just be able to rally.”

An all too familiar ding breaks whatever moment they’re having and Raven withdraws her hand shifting towards the door,” well thank you. For preventing me from losing my job.” 

As much as she wants trying to reverse whatever damage she’s done to her first impression with Octavia she’s really going to be late and that more than anything spurs her out of the elevator. Without missing a beat Octavia follows her matching her step for step,” I guess now is as good time as any to tell you I’m supposed to sit in on that meeting. Don’t worry I’m not one to hold a grudge”, Octavia winks and if she wasn’t so stressed about the realization that this day really was trying to kill her she would’ve enjoyed the way Octavia was most definitely flirting with her. Okay maybe she still managed to enjoy it just a little.

\--------------

As far as career changing meetings go this one was surprisingly okay. Sure there had been a couple of times where Octavia’s unwavering staring had thrown her off, forcing her to stumbling over her words, but the only person who seemed to notice was the brunette in question. In fact based on the smug look on her face Octavia knew exactly what she was doing. Thankfully despite her slip ups and near tardiness Indra seemed impressed with her research promising that they’d be sending her updated contract in the next twenty-four hours for her review. 

Raven waits after the presentation allowing the various board members to file out, wanting to savor the moment. After all it had been a long day. It isn’t until she’s ready to leave that she realizes that she isn’t alone. Octavia’s watching her, a soft smile gracing her lips and it’s difficult to match this girl with her angry elevator companion. Oddly enough she thinks the angry elevator version is far less intimidating than this soft version in front of her.

“Did you forget something”?

“Yeah your number”, Octavia shrugs as if demanding Raven’s number is the more casual occurence in the entire world. Like the words haven’t sent Raven’s heart into some imitation of cardiac arrest. What had happened to the Raven Reyes who was filled with confidence and would’ve hardly reacted to some girl demanding her number? Swallowing hard she arches her eyebrow arms crossing tensely across her chest,” bold of you to assume I’d give my phone to some girl I’ve only known for a couple of hours”. 

Octavia isn’t phased by her response only moves close enough that she’s invading Raven’s personal space. Still Raven’s never been one to back down from a challenge and she stands firm eyebrow arching in question to the action.

“Wow and here I thought that we shared a real moment on the elevator. Besides I have enough evidence to feel fairly confident you want me to have your number”.

“Oh really? Well now this I’m dying to hear”. 

“Well first of all if you think I haven’t noticed you checking me out the handful of times I’ve seen you around the building then I hate to inform you but your subtlety could use some work. Secondly I think the least I can do for almost making you late is take you out to dinner. We could even say it’s celebratory”. 

Raven isn’t sure how she manages to keep her face composed her hands lowering to rest on her hips,” well first of all I’m not the one who spent the entire meeting undressing the other with their eyes. Secondly what exactly are we celebrating”?

Octavia grins head tipping towards the door,” well I think it’s pretty obvious Indra was impressed with you. I’m not allowed to give you details but I can guarantee you’re gonna be pretty excited about the offer she’s about to make you. I would bet you even end up making a significantly larger amount of money”. 

“I’m getting promoted”?

Octavia nods, and Raven can’t help but smile throwing her hands up in celebration,” Fuck yes”. 

Her celebration only lasts a moment before she realizes the secretary is giving her a disapproving look from her post and Raven rolls her eyes before snatching Octavia’s phone from her hand.

“Don’t you need my password”, Raven pauses only long enough to give Octavia a skeptical look before saving her number in the girl’s phone. Handing it back she smirks,” maybe change your password to something that doesn’t have a combination of one to four.”

Octavia’s smile dims for a second at the comment before shrugging,” fair enough. Is tonight too soon for dinner or do I need to wait the allotted three days to make sure I don’t look too desperate?”

“I think you’ve already dropped the ball on that. Tonight’s fine. You can pick me up. I’ll text you my address, unless you wanna just ask your mom for it”. 

With that she turns on her heels and heads for the door leaving Octavia and her smug look behind. She’s hardly made it three steps before she’s dialing Clarke,” Griffin you’ll never believe what happened.”


End file.
